1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for setting a fastener element.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device for setting a fastener element having an inner pin slidable relative to an outer body is known from DE 40 08 829 A1. This prior device comprises a grip body extending in a longitudinal direction and a bolt accommodated in the grip body slidably in the axial direction and acting in an advanced position on an inner pin of a fastener element. Also present is a locking arrangement by which the bolt, in a retracted position, is secured against sliding axially into the advanced position. The locking arrangement includes an actuating element rotatable in a circumferential direction and serving, in a releasing position, to release the bolt so that it can be slid manually from the retracted position to the advanced position.